


Brother

by lhunuial



Category: Samurai Deeper Kyo
Genre: Angst, Drama, Gen, Humor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-02
Updated: 2016-11-02
Packaged: 2018-08-28 16:49:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 734
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8454202
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lhunuial/pseuds/lhunuial
Summary: Hotaru watches his half brother Shinrei fight his former master Fubuki and expresses his sincere hatred of water.





	

Hotaru stood silently aside from the battle between Fubuki and his half brother Shinrei. He watched the entire time, even though he knew there was an even bigger fight going on inside Fubuki’s realm. But he had not left Shinrei’s side, waiting for the outcome of the battle.

‘You were so determined to fight your former master. You wanted nothing and no one to stand in your way. You were convinced you could do it, that you were strong enough. Blind to everything else, blind to the truth. As you’ve always been.

You thought you could fight water with water. God, I hate water. I shouldn’t even be thinking about water.

Why am I thinking about water?

Right, because I’m thinking about you. I’ve been watching your fight, because that was all I could do.’

The blond member of the Shiseiten shook his head, snickering. He leaned upon his sword and stood high upon his geta. Everywhere around him was water, one attack following the other. One attack even greater than the other. Shinrei was going to lose. His abilities didn’t go near Fubuki at this point.

‘Your stubbornness makes me pissed. Why do you always want to fight on your own? Is it because you want to make up for your faults by yourself? Or because you feel like you have to because of your precious Mibu clan?

You’ve lost your strength because you’ve been chasing after this guy, who is so obviously bad. Gosh, this is ridiculous. I wish it was over. There are other things going on and the others need us.

Sort your things out, brother. Get this stupid fight over with.

Or I will do it.’

Hotaru looked down on his half brother as Shinrei lay before him. Shinrei was telling him to give him another chance to defeat Fubuki, claiming him that he now knew what true strength was.

‘I have to admit, for a moment I was stunned there. You actually said please to me. You never do that. Can I revel in that for a minute?  
Hmph...

There... Back again. You still want to fight on your own. Why is it you can’t ask me for help, huh? I’m your brother. If there’s anyone you can ask for help, then it is me.

I had to help you in some way. So I gave you my Keikoku Kien, my blood markings. We share half of the same blood, so my flame markings should not be able to burn you to death from within.

I want you to win, brother. I’m giving my all to help you win, even if you won’t allow me to help you. The same blood rushing through our veins, the same strength, half it is in both you and me.

I’d give my own life for you if I had to.’

Again Hotaru could only watch. He would not step in as long as his brother was fighting. Even now Shinrei’s abilities could not measure up against those of Fubuki. Where that could take him was obvious. As the water came up behind him he looked at the house, where his other friends were fighting and the outcome still uncertain. The house behind him exploded.

‘Shinrei!

He’s got you at his mercy. What the hell are you doing? Do you want to die? Do you want to die because of this stupid clan?

I don’t know what came over me as I rushed to your side to prevent Fubuki from giving you the final blow. I can’t let you die, brother. I will fight now and help you, because this is only way you will allow me to help you.

You’re a little pain in the ass, you know that?

I can take care of Fubuki. 

God, I hate water.

It didn’t go as planned though. For some reason I couldn’t dry him out as I planned. His fog made it impossible for me to use my fire.

And he was mocking me, making fun of me. He’s full of arrogance.

Right now he thinks he has defeated us, brother. You may be unconscious by now and our friends might think we are dead. I have strength left for us, brother. I will continue fighting.

This might be the end for everything that we know. But the beginning will be for us.

There’ll still be us. Trust me Shinrei, trust your brother.’

**Author's Note:**

> Written for LJ SDK Community Love_Deeper challenge #2: This End Is Truly Our Beginning
> 
> Note: This story contains spoilers for the manga chapter 272.


End file.
